


The Act Of Fixing Things

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Logan and Roman team up to fix things, M/M, Patton does his best to understand, Virgil tries to fix things, takes place after the recent episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After some persistent pushing from Logan, Virgil goes downstairs to fix things between he and Patton the best he can.





	The Act Of Fixing Things

Patton had a lot on his mind. Sinking back into the Mind Palace, Patton sighed and snapped off his woofman costume, letting himself slightly relax in a plain baby blue t-shirt and fluffy blue pajama bottoms with puppy dog faces on them. Laying against the couch, Patton glanced around as he vaguely realized that no one was in the living room, which means they all probably went to their rooms. For once, the Moral side couldn’t find it in himself to really care about being alone as he leaned back against the couch, thinking about what Thomas spoke to him when the video was just finishing. He knew that Thomas was trying to defend Virgil a little…and try not to hurt Patton with his words, but that didn’t mean that the Moral side got what he was saying, even if he did nod back there. Rubbing at his eye from beneath his glasses, Patton didn’t realize he was no longer alone in the living room as Logan sat down next to him with a book, wearing his own pajamas that consisted of a plain black t-shirt and navy blue pajama bottoms with the constellations on them.

“Patton? Feelings may not be my strong point, however…it seems like you have a lot on your mind. May I be the one you confide in?” Logan asked, putting his book aside as he gave the Moral side his full attention. Observing the flinch Patton gave off as he finally registered Logan was there, the Logical side kept quiet as he took a deep breath in and leaned slightly into him, obviously looking for some sort of comfort. Knowing that Logan wasn’t one to really give out hugs, Patton held his breath as Logan froze before he held back a gasp when the Logical side’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “Physical comforting isn’t my forte but…I promised to try for you and Thomas. Now, our dear Heart. What is making you so sullen?”

“Lo…it’s what Thomas tried to tell me back up there…during the video…about Virgil,” Patton whimpered, burying his face in the Logical side’s shoulder, clinging onto Logan’s shirt. Taking in a deep breath as he registered this, Logan rubbed small circles into Patton’s back as he thought of what to say. He knew that there was some kind of…strain on the friendship that Virgil and Patton have. He knew that Patton was proud of the younger side for speaking his mind…but Logan also knew that it was hard for the Moral side to not sprinkle love everywhere he went. And now that he knew that Virgil didn’t really appreciate the kind of love Patton was pouring on him, Logan knew that deep down, a pain was stinging the Moral side. “I…I know I should be proud, Logan. But…it feels like he…l-like he doesn’t want me to show a part of myself that I always share with people…like I can’t be myself around him.”

Biting his lip hard, Logan continued to rub circles on the Moral side’s trembling back, listening to the slight hitch of breaths along with the sniffles, telling him that Patton was crying. Pulling him closer, Logan pushed his fingers through Patton’s hair and gently shushed him, hoping that the Anxious side couldn’t pick up on the negative feelings Patton was currently feeling. Hearing the stairs creak, Logan tensed and peeked around the couch to see Roman standing on them, watching them with pure concern along with a silent question glittering in his eyes. Nodding his head towards Patton, Logan watched as Roman nodded before he made the rest of his way down the stairs, walking towards them.

“Hey Padre! Come on…let’s go get you cleaned up a little, yeah?” Roman asked softly, pulling Patton up from Logan’s side, wrapping his arm around the Moral side’s waist as he led them towards the bathroom. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Logan glanced up the stairs, wondering why Virgil went off to his room so fast after the video ended. Getting up, the Logical side made his way up the stairs as he decided to investigate a little about why Virgil is acting this way with his best friend. Back downstairs, Roman sat Patton down on the toilet seat and conjured up a washcloth, soaking it with cool water before he gently dabbed as Patton’s flushed face. “Deep breaths my Heart, it’ll be okay.”

Nodding as he took this in, Patton allowed Roman to clean his face before the washcloth was conjured away and he was pulled up again, tugged into Roman’s arms for a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist, Patton buried his face in the Creative side’s chest. Rocking them side to side as he tried his best to comfort the Moral side, Roman glanced up at the ceiling, silently wondering how Logan and Virgil were.

“Virgil…I understand that Patton’s nicknames and acts of love can be a bit…much. But you should see him down there,” Logan sighed out, obviously growing frustrated. Sitting on his bed, Virgil crossed his arms and leaned against the bed frame, furrowing his brow as he tried to understand what Logan was talking about. All he knew that after he was done kicking Deceit out of his room, the Logical side came knocking and almost demanded to speak to him about Patton. “He broke down in tears, Virge. He claimed that he felt like he couldn’t be himself around you, without making you feel uncomfortable.”

“…What…?” Virgil muttered, blinking as he took in what Logan was saying. Patton was crying…because of him? Shaking the thought away so he wouldn’t overthink things, Virgil sighed and slid off his bed, stretching as he moved towards the door. Pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against, Logan slowly followed Virgil as the Anxious side left his room and made his way down the stairs. Pausing at the foot of the last step, Virgil honed in on whimper and gentle shushes coming from the bathroom closest to the kitchen. Glancing back at Logan from over his shoulder, Virgil noticed the pointed look the Logical side was giving him. “Look…I didn’t mean to…to make Patton cry. I thought he understood…he said he was proud of me the last time we spoke…did…did I do something to change that?”

Not answering Virgil’s question, Logan eyed the bathroom as he heard the door open, watching as Roman lead Patton out, gently pushing him towards the kitchen so he could fetch him some milk or something. Noticing the sides standing on the steps, Roman shot Logan a thankful look while giving Virgil an expression that clearly stated, ‘fix this.’ Letting out a heavy sigh, Virgil let his shoulders sink as he stepped off the last stair and kept his eyes lowered to the rug. Watching as Virgil moved towards the kitchen, Logan made himself comfortable on the couch next to his previously forgotten book before Roman also made an appearance, actually smart enough to give the two sides some alone time to sort things out.

“…Oh, Pat,” Virgil thought as he made his appearance in the kitchen, leaning against the wall as he watched Patton wipe shakily at his clearly swollen eyes. Keeping his silence up a bit more as the Moral side took a shaky sip of his chocolate milk, Virgil decided to rip it off like a bandaid, before clearing his throat, letting the Moral side know he was in the room. Hearing Virgil’s voice, Patton froze as he took a sip of the chocolate milk Roman got for him before he slowly turned, taking in the slightly uncomfortable expression Virgil was wearing as he stepped closer to him until he was sitting down in the chair across from him. “…Patton…? Are you okay?”

“Hey Kid-…Virgil. Y-yeah, I’ll be fine! W-what’s with the long face?” Patton asked, plastering an obviously fake smile on his face as he tried to look the Anxious side in this eyes. Noticing that Patton was pretending he was fine, yet he was still worried about him made a nauseous feeling come alive in Virgil’s stomach. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Virgil slowly reached forward to take Patton’s hand but held back a twitch when Patton flinched away from him, taking his hand away to keep both of them underneath the kitchen table. Noticing the heartbroken expression Virgil had on his face, Patton bit back a whine and the slight need to comfort him. “S-sorry Virge…I just…don’t think touch would be a good thing for me right now…”

Blinking back the developing burn of tears in his eyes, Virgil tried to ignore the sight he seen when he and Logan came down the stairs and how Roman had a protective hold around the Moral side. He…he really did screw this up, huh? Shaking the thought away immediately, Virgil sighed and pushed his bangs back slightly, tugging his hair. Watching Virgil do this from where his eyes were glued to the table, Patton bit his lip as guilt slowly fluttered in his chest. Letting his hand on the table again, Patton cautiously reached forward and took Virgil’s hand away from his hair. Freezing up as he felt Patton’s hesitant touch, Virgil allowed his hands to be taken from his scalp before they were being cradled in both Patton’s warm hands. Rubbing the cold skin around the Anxious side’s knuckles, Patton found that he still couldn’t meet Virgil’s confused gaze.

“Pat…I…I think we have to talk about what was said in the last video…” Virgil sighed, tightening his grip on Patton’s hands. Hearing this, Patton tried to quell the sudden ache in his belly before he nodded slowly, nibbling on his lip as Virgil got up, gently tugging the quiet Moral side up. Leading Patton into the living room, Virgil noticed that Logan and Roman had fled to the upstairs of the Mind Palace. They must’ve wanted to give them space to work things out. Taking in a deep breath, Virgil sat Patton down on the couch before he moved towards the television, setting up Netflix and putting on a random disney movie to keep the mood somewhat light as they talked. Sitting back down beside the Moral side, Virgil took Patton’s hands in his again and gently played with the friendship bracelets that the Moral side had around his wrists. “I…I honestly don’t know what to say Pat. Maybe an apology but…I was speaking the truth. I am sorry for one thing though, Patton. I’m sorry about how I treated you during the video.”

Hearing this, Patton slowly peeked up from his bangs before he raised his head, allowing their eyes to finally meet for the first time since Virgil had came out of his room due to Logan’s persistence. Seeing the slight sparkle starting to lighten up Patton’s eyes again, Virgil couldn’t help the small smile that rose on his lips. Squeezing Virgil’s hands, Patton gently persuaded the Anxious side to go on with what he had to say, which made Virgil’s smile leave his face as he got serious again.

“I had no right glaring at you like I did…I know I was a little out of line with that. I also apologize for not realizing that…that you’re trying your best…I can see that Pat,” Virgil assured, offering the Moral side a shy smile as he said this. Giving his own small smile, Patton nodded slightly and let his gaze leave Virgil’s so he could stare at their hands. It was a major relief to hear that Virgil could tell he was trying his best…even when he didn’t feel like he was. Removing his hands from Patton’s, Virgil gently cupped Patton’s face and made their eyes meet again. “I understand that it’s going to take some time for things to fix themselves with us…but we’re still the most dynamic duo…right?”

“O-of course K-Kiddo,” Patton whimpered out, feeling the telltale sign of sobs beginning to bubble in his throat as his eyes bubbled up with tears. Not really minding when Patton slipped up and called him, ‘Kiddo,’ Virgil chuckled softly before he shyly opened his arms, offering a hug to the crying Moral side. Seeing this, Patton giggled wetly before he launched himself into Virgil’s arms, wrapping his arms around the Anxious side’s waist tightly, burying his face in the other’s chest. Wrapping his arms around Patton’s back, Virgil let one hand run through Patton’s soft hair while the other rubbed soothing circles on his trembling back. “T-thank you Virge…you don’t know how much I n-needed to hear that!”

Smiling from where his face was buried into Patton’s shoulder, Virgil gently rocked them side to side on the couch. He knew that he and Patton had a lot to work through to feel complete around each other again, the same with Roman and Logan as well. Clinging to Patton a bit harder, Virgil took in a deep breath, smelling the scent of sugar cookies on Patton’s clothes. Letting each other go after a few minutes of comfort, Virgil wiped the last remaining tears that clung to Patton’s eyes before he conjured up a small popcorn bowl and the two sides relaxed back against the couch, watching the movie that Virgil put on prior to their talk. Leaning heavily into the Anxious side, Patton yawned as he finally began to settle. Knowing that all the emotion Patton was holding was quite exhausting, Virgil pulled the Moral side closer and allowed the side to curl up in his side. It wasn’t long until the empty popcorn bowl was on the floor, tipped over and both sides were fast asleep, cuddled together for warmth with similar soft smiles on their face.

“Be quiet…I assume they’re sleeping,” Logan whispered, carefully stepping down the stairs with Roman close behind him. Nodding as he rolled his eyes, Roman quietly stepped around the Logical side as he took in the song from Mulan playing in the background. Stepping up beside Roman, Logan logged off Netflix and turned the television off, turning around to see Roman conjuring up a fluffy blanket and carefully laying it over the two sleeping sides. Helping him tuck the blanket in, Logan stepped back as Patton mumbled something and shifted, cuddling closer to Virgil. Once they were done, the two stepped back to look at their fellow sides one more before Logan nodded towards the stairs. “Come on. Let’s leave them be for now. I think they both need a moment like this.”

“Of course, Specs!” Roman announced, letting out a wince when he was shushed by the Logical side. Lacing their fingers together and grinning when Logan hid his embarrassed cough by clearing his throat, Roman pressed a soft kiss to the Logical side’s flushed cheeks before he gently lead the fumbling side back up the stairs, pulling him towards his room. They still had a whole lot of adventuring to do and there was something in his kingdom that Roman wanted Logan to see. “Come on Teach. I have something I know you’ll like waiting for us in my kingdom! Our adventure awaits!”


End file.
